


More than Enough

by sushisama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fae!Gamzee, Fae!Tavros, Faestuck, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisama/pseuds/sushisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Glaistig, Gamzee has a very sexual natural.  Unfortunate for him, the flower fae he's after can't help him too much with that.<br/>Or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this askblog on tumblr, askgamtavfae, where I do all the trolls as various types of fae from Irish/Scottish legend. And I kept getting asked about how these two do it because of their size difference. Now, you'll never find the answer on the blog because it isn't NSFW, but that doesn't mean I won't find somewhere else to put my faestuck smut. }:)

 

You are, by nature, supposed to be a very sexual creature. Your father, known by so many names between the humans and other Fae, was a master of animals, and thusly, his offspring would be governed by similar instincts. Your mother was a Glaistig, a beautiful half-goat creature, that had to use her appearance and cunning to attract what she needed to survive. Your old man may not have been overly driven by his animalistic needs, but it was enough so that he found solace with your mother one night, and soon you were born.

Despite your father's nature and your mother's proclivities, you were not nearly as instinctual driven as either one of them. You still had yet to bed anyone, even at your age, something that would shame your mother were she still alive. Even your father raised an eyebrow when he asked the few times he visited you, but you shrugged him off.

This didn't mean you didn't have urges. You had plenty. You were just good at controlling them.

That is, until the little flower sprite started living with in your territory.

Of course, you had invited him to. No one could stay near your pond without your say so, and so far, you had only given permission for visitors, no one to stay longer than a few hours. He was the first one to stay the night. And then another night. And then one more. Until he had been by your side for months.

Tavros was a different kind of fae. You had met other flower sprites, Sollux was one of your closer friends, but there was something about the bull-like faerie that caught your interest. He was far more innocent than any of your other friends, something refreshing among all the older friends you had. He enjoyed several things you did, from singing to games to even the simple things like foraging. 

Unlike all your other friends, he was the only one that made sure you were taking care of yourself. Everyone else tried, but would give up shortly after, because you were a difficult person to watch over. But Tavros, he fussed over you when you ate thistles, lectured you when you stole clothes from that human's house to eat, made sure you bathed when your skin was so grimy that he couldn't stand sitting on your shoulder. You felt genuinely cared for when he was around.

And after a couple of months, it seemed nature to you that you started to harbour feelings for him. You did what you could to show him these feelings, keeping him closer than normal, letting him sleep on your head at night, even the simple act of paying close attention when he spoke instead of drifting off. You even kissed him a few times, on top of the head, and he only smiled when you did.

It was hard to tell if he felt the same. It was in a sprite's nature to be affectionate. They were known for their faerie kisses, their warm personalities, and their almost clingy predisposition. Whenever you came back from visiting the river coast, he would give you a kiss on the nose, or made you flower crowns whenever you were upset. It wasn't until the first time he kissed you on the top lip, a bright blush across his cheeks, that you started to see maybe his clinginess was more you than his actual personality.

The two of you tap-danced around it for a while after. Spending a little more time together than usual, and he was always on your shoulder or head now, always touching you in some way. He told you he loved you a few times, and he had said it before, but now it seemed different. Everything seemed different.

Glaistigs didn't take mates. It got in the way of finding prey. Your father, however, did take one mate at a time, until they passed on, as his life was substantially longer than anyone else. When you were younger, you always thought you'd end up taking after your mother, never being with anyone more than you needed to. But now with this little faerie with you, keeping you company everyday, you started to like your father's idea of things better.

Mating was an odd thing for any fae. Most of the time, what everyone considered 'mating' was just getting together to make another fae. Not that you could do that, not just because of your size difference, but because you were almost sure Tavros couldn't get pregnant. There was another set to being mates, though, a more bonding kind, where you were dedicated to only one. Pixies and sprites normally didn't follow this rule, as free to roam like the flowers and insects they cared for. But Tavros is different. He's met your other friends, and he still only sees you.

It seemed only the right thing to do, being mates with Tavros. Your lifespans maybe long, but fae feelings were more definitive than humans. You knew you wanted him, so that's what you were going to pursue. But this made for a large drawback: as much as you love him, you would eventually have urges. You could deal with them on your own, you just needed more time to yourself some days than he was able to give you.

Sometimes you couldn't help yourself, though. One night, you had a dream, a really, really good dream, one where Tavros was your size and you could lay with him as mates were supposed to do. Just as things were getting good, you were startled awake be a small scream, and the feel of hooves on your scalp as the weight on your head left you. When you were fully awake, you couldn't find Tavros anywhere, not until the morning. He was in the little house you made him (the one he hardly every used in the tree close to your pond), and when you made to touch him, he blushed and wouldn't let you near him.

This lasted for a week. A week that drove you insane, not being allowed to touch the one person you cared the most about. At the end of the week, he flew up to your face, kissed you on the lip, and apologised. Things went back to normal after that.

You were careful to get all your urges out of the way when you could. When he visited Nepeta, or was away foraging, or when he slept next to you instead of on your head, you would sneak away to relieve yourself, all while thinking of him. It was the best you could do, and in its own way, it was enough. You were a sexual creature by nature, maybe, but you've never had urges that controlled you, made you do things you would regret, and you were certain that would continue to be the case. Besides, you would never have asked anything of him. You still weren't sure of his age, he seemed rather young, but that could just be because he was a sprite.

Today was one of those days, where Tavros was off to visiting Nepeta, and would be gone for a while. You had waited just a little while, just to make sure he wasn't coming back because he forgot something, or Nepeta wasn't actually available. Once you were sure you were alone, you sneaked into a little grove of trees, close to the bridge but still off the path. It was the only place you really felt no one was looking on, because even you had some decency about you.

When you felt sufficiently comfortable with your surroundings, sitting on the only rock warmed by the single ray of light coming through the canopy, you were able to begin taking care of things. You rubbed at your groin as thoughts of your bull-faerie swirled in your head. Soon enough, your length grew from where it was sheathed among your fur, and you were able to grip it.

You went slowly, enjoying everything as long as you could, biting your lip as you imagined what it would be like to have Tavros touching you. Tavros kissing you, biting at you, his mouth on you, taking you deep into him. Just the thought was enough to make you rock hard, you were almost certain you didn't need the aid of your hand to get off with such thoughts in your mind.

"...Gamzee?"

You freeze, your hand still on yourself. You slowly turn your head to the little voice, and you're sure your eyes must be as wide as saucers when you see Tavros floating at the outskirts of the grove, his wings beating every few seconds to keep him up. He was blushing, doing his best to look in your eyes.

"Gamz, are you...?"

"Shit, little bro, I, uhh."

You had no idea what to say. There was no other explanation to what you were doing than what you were actually doing. You were caught. And you had never thought about what to say if he ever found you like this.

Even in his young nature, he couldn't be that naïve.

He flew up to you, until he was in front of your face, and for the first time you could remember, you wanted him away from you than close. He was just far enough away that he could look you in the eyes without causing strain to you. His whole face was flushed, so red he looked like a tomato, but he also looked determined.

"What, umm... what were you..." He hid his face in his heads, taking a deep breath. "...what do you think about... when, um, you...?"

You stared at him for a moment. Was he really asking that? Well, trying to ask, anyway.

But there was also a spark of realisation from this. Tavros wasn't as ignorant as you thought. Not only did he understand what you were doing, he understood that you needed 'help' with what you were doing. This could be the opportunity you've been looking for, though. You two had been beating around the bush with your feelings. What better way to tell someone you want to be their mate than letting them know you're always thinking about them?

"You."

"Oh." He somehow finds a way to bury his face even more into his hands. He's quiet for a moment, and you think maybe it was a little much for him, but he slowly removes his hands to look at you again. He flies the little bit forward, kissing you right beneath the nose, before he settles on your shoulder. You can feel him bury his face in the hair that whips along your neck, and you can feel his tiny lips along your pulse.

"Is... is there something I can do to help?" he asks, barely audible against your flesh.

"What?" You try to turn to see him, but he's strategically hidden himself so you can't get a look at him.

"I'm kind of, umm... responsible, right? For... that." His fluster was making his stutter worse. "So, I should, you know, help."

"How would a mother fucker help with this?" you ask, genuinely curious.

"I could... I don't know, talk? Would.. would that help?"

"Mother fuckers could try that, yeah." You try to hold back the excitement in your voice. Tavbro wanted to help, wanted to be part of this. Your length, which had gone soft during your discussion, was suddenly coming to life again.

"I don't really know, well, exactly what to say, but I'll do my best, okay?"

"I'm sure it'll be miracles, Tavbro," you say, your voice husky already.

He stands up, lifting himself from your shoulder. You can hear the beat of his wings, the air passing your neck softly, sending a chill down your spine. You feel his tiny fingers on your earlobe, and the whisper of his breath inside your ear. You're sure you don't need more than that, just knowing he's here, that he's interested in this, it's already got you riled up.

"Can I just... pretend we're the same size? Umm, I think that would work, right?"

You nod, words suddenly leaving you.

"Okay, umm... wow..." He takes a deep breath. "I..." He gulps, and you can hear him curse under his breath, the only time you think you've heard him say such things. "Gog, I don't really know how to do this, Gamz."

He's so adorable when he's flustered. You think you should be ashamed for getting more off on his awkwardness than him actually saying anything sexy, but right now you couldn't care less.

"Just close your eyes, and pretend these mother fuckers are the same size. Don't think too much, right?"

"O-okay..." He takes another deep breath. "If... if we were, you know, the same, I... I would start with kissing, right?" He accents that with a brush of lips to your earlobe. "But then I'd go down your neck, um, biting? Right, biting the whole way... And further down, uhh..."

You start moving along your member as he speaks in a hushed tone. Your eyes are closed, listening closely and imagining his words were true. He's embarrassed as he goes on, you know he is, but it seems to flow a little more when you're responding positively to him.

"I would take you, um, putting my hand on it... grip it gently, just so at first..." He squeezes your flush softly. "You know, teasing... Just taking my time, barely touching..." His voice has dropped an octave, and you've never heard anything more tantalizing in your life.

"Fuck, Tav," you whimper. You're moving your hand slowly, hardly with any grip, just like his description.

He gives a nervous chuckle. Something about your whine seems to have emboldened him, as his next words come out with far more strength, "When you're wanting more, I'll stop." He pauses, and you stop moving your hand, too caught up in his words, doing what he says. He doesn't start talking again, instead breathing into your ear softly.

When he's silent for another moment, you can't help the whine that comes from the back of your throat. You don't move, still waiting for him to speak. "Tav..."

"I'll get back to it, putting it... putting my mouth on you, down there," he finally starts up again. At this point, he's struggling more with finding the words than being bashful. "Just start with the tip first, get familiar with your, hm, taste."

You're stroking yourself again as he speaks. You groan when he goes on to talking about deep throating you, taking all of you in his mouth. Your movements are getting harder and faster as he goes on, and all the while you imagine him, not on your shoulder, but his head in your lap, doing the things he says.

"You would... want more, though, wouldn't you?" he whispers in your ear.

You nod despite yourself. You know exactly what you would want if he were your height. You know if you ever found a witch who could cast a spell to make you the same, almost the moment he grew, you would be on top of him, claiming him as yours. There was no point in hiding it. He already knew, or at least could hazard a guess.

"I'd let you, you know..." His voice is different now, there's a harsh breath to it. "I'd let you get me on my back... I'd put my legs around your hips, get you as close as possible."

You tilt your head back, a loud moan passing your lips as you think about it, think about mounting him.

"You'd... you'd be gentle, right, Gamzee?" He's breathing hard, and there's weird pauses in his words. His breath was ragged like yours... Was he...? "I think... I'm sure it would be my first, so you would be...?"

"I'd be so good to my Tavbro," you say lowly.

You can hear the smile in his voice, "I know, Gamz... And it..." He moans in your ear, and you have no doubt what he's doing. And there was nothing better than the thought he was getting off on this as much as you were. "It would feel so good, having you... inside of me."

That thought was almost too much. The tight heat he would be, closed around you, yours for the taking. You gripped yourself harder at the mention of it, and you knew there wasn't much more you could take. He goes on, telling you how he would scratch your back as you moved in him, and you would hold him down, pin him as you claimed him.

You think if you do ever find that witch, you'll remember these things he's saying. That he wants to be held down, the excitement you hear when he's talking about you pulling his hair.

But you'd have to explore more of these options later. For now, you're too close to your edge. You're moaning louder as he talks more in your ear. But even his words are getting jumbled, and he isn't finishing all of his sentences. He's just as gone as you.

"And when we're like this, we'd... we'd... together, right?"

"Fuck, _yes_ ," you hiss.

"Gamz, I..."

"Me, too."

You feel his forehead on your jaw, his breathing still everywhere. You hold out the little bit, keeping yourself from spilling over until you hear him almost yelp. As a drop of something hits your shoulder, you let go, arcing your back as you release, your essence getting all over your hand and stomach, some of it falling on the fur on your legs. 

You feel Tavros' tiny body fall on your shoulder, hearing his rough breathing. You pick him up gently, holding him in your hands and bringing him to you, so you can kiss him on the head. His wings are flat against his back as he smiles weakly at you, giving you a peck to the side of your lip.

"That... that was all sorts of bitchtits miracles, Tavbro."

He blushes. "I... I'm glad you liked it," he says, looking down at his hands. "Umm... maybe... maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"That sounds amazing," you answer, kissing him again.

"We should take a bath."

You laugh. "Probably." You stand up, still holding onto him, as you make your way to the pond. He rests against your palms, smiling softly. You can't help but grin.


End file.
